The Last Summer
by KuroRose17
Summary: Midoriya and the rest of his class have finally graduated from U.A. and are now licensed heroes. They spend their vacation after graduation together as a class before going their separate ways. What will happen during their last summer? Tododeku.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not a big fan of Author's Notes, when I read I usually skip them, but I did want to introduce myself. I wrote (very bad) Hunger Games and Black Butler fanfiction on a different account when I was much younger. I hope my writing has improved in the 6 years I've been away. I noticed that there weren't a lot of stories on TodoDeku that I wanted to read so I decided to write my own. I love to hear feedback and look forward to what everyone has to say. I'll update around once a week. _

**I WILL REFERENCE SITUATIONS AND CHARACTERS FROM ALL MEDIUMS EXCEPT FOR THE VIDEO GAMES RELEASED ONLY IN JAPAN. IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE ANIME, MANGA, OR HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE, THERE MAY BE SPOILERS.**

**ALL CHARACTERS WERE CREATED BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI I DO NOT OWN THEM THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION AND AM IN NO WAY PROFITING FROM THIS PUBLICATION. PLEASE SUPPORT THE MANGAKA AND HIS WORK. **

_Thank you._

**_-Jae_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Midoriya had finally done it. After all the rigorous training, all the late nights studying, all the tests and exams, not to mention surviving the multiple attacks the League of Villains dared to execute on the school, he had finally gotten his hero license and graduated from the prestigious school. He looked at his now empty dorm, a few tears forming in his eyes, and thought about how much he would miss this place. He would miss being able to hang out with his friends in the common area, he would miss all the small talk before class, and the various competitions the close yet competitive class would hold.

He walks over to the desk and picks up a framed picture. He stares at it for a minute, remembering the day it was taken. It was a picture of his whole class with Mr. Aizawa and All Might standing on opposite sides. He scanned over the faces of the friends he grew to know so well. He stops at the Symbol of Peace, the tears now overflowed and began rolling down his cheek.

He green haired boy couldn't believe that All Might, his mentor, the man who gave him everything, the man who made his dreams a reality, was no longer here. In the middle of his first year, All Might and All For One had their final battle. The enthusiastic blonde had won, finally putting an end to the terrible foe, however he had been severely hurt and a few days later and succumbed to his injuries. Midoriya wished his predecessor could have been there to see him graduate.

Midoriya wiped the tears from his eyes and put the picture into one of the last boxes still left in the room. He turns to leave when he hears a knock on his door.

"Deku?" A familiar voice said. The boy smiled. He walked to the door and opened it to see Uraraka smiling up at him. "Hey! The others are all done packing and are hanging out downstairs. Do you want to go join?"

"Okay!" Midoriya closes the door behind them as they begin walking to the elevator. "So have you decided what you're going to do after summer vacation?" The boy asked, making polite conversation.

"Well I was recruited by Gunhead's agency. They said that they would prefer to have me as a sidekick for a while until I can get more experience under my belt." She said while rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm really excited. What about you? What have you decided on?"

Midoriya smiled. He had gotten quite a few offers from some pretty big agencies. However, none of them had felt right. He spent a few months thinking it over until he got an offer from a relatively new one. It only had a year to its name. Smaller agencies usually end up going bankrupt but he had a good feeling about this one. "I chose to go to a small agency here in town. You've probably never heard of it." He giggled a little nervously.

The elevator landed on the first floor with a ring. The two friends walk out to see their former classmates sitting on the green couches, smiling and chatting. They all looked so happy and at peace. He looked around, his eyes stopping at Todoroki. He took him in, staring at the beauty of his face. He had a soft smile as he stood listening to what Ausi had to say, his eyes stayed focused on her, not losing eye contact. He could stare into his friend's bi-colored eyes for hours. And he would of if it weren't for Uraraka nudging him with her elbow.

"I'm sure that it doesn't matter what agency you go to, you'll still end up being a great hero. You're practically famous already!" She exclaims. It is true. He had become a hero in training to keep an eye on. At his second year sports festival, he came in first with Bakugou behind him and then Todoroki in third. For their third year, Todoroki came in first, Midoriya second, and Bakugou in third. The three students had gotten plenty of press in the media and everyone was told that the boys would quickly move up in the ranks.

"Midoriya! Uraraka! We decided to celebrate our graduation together as a class!" Kirishima yelled. The two ran over to the group. "Yaoyorozu was able to book an entire island for the whole summer! She invited the whole class on a vacation! Isn't that awesome?" A whole island all to themselves? This could get quite interesting. Midoriya looked at Uraraka, letting her answer first.

"That sounds amazing! Thank you Yaoyorozu!" The black haired girl smiled and crossed her arms.

"Well it was actually my parents who did it. It's a graduation gift." She shifted her eyes to look at Midoriya. "So far everyone has agreed so it would be a shame if you couldn't make it." Midoriya looked over at Bakugou, surprised he would agree to such a thing. He was never really the one to participate in group activities and had probably been convinced by Kirishima.

The green eyed boy nodded his head in agreement. "I'd love to go. I'm sure it'll be so much fun! I can't wait!" The group cheered.

The group conversed for a few more hours, not realizing how late it was getting. They talked about their plans for the future, what they would miss about school, the juicy gossip about who hooked up with who, and of course the new adventure to come. The group grew smaller with each passing hour before it was just Todoroki and Midoriya left.

"So what made you decide to go on this trip? It doesn't seem like an activity you would want to do." Midoriya questioned with one eyebrow raised.

Todoroki has grown a lot over the years. He has matured from the hate driven introverted teen to a calm, good-hearted, friendly young man. He has opened up a lot, showing more compassion and friendliness to his classmates. However, he still rarely hung out with big groups. He preferred to stick to the small group made up of Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka but it seemed he was most comfortable when it was just him and Midoriya. The two of them spent a lot of time together. They would study together, eat together, relax together, and train together. They were best friends.

Midoriya always felt nervous around him though, he would get butterflies when the other smiled and blush whenever they accidentally touched. He would find himself staring at him, thinking about him, not wanting to take his eyes off of him. It was a strange feeling that no one else gave him. The other boy made him feel safe and secure yet dangerous and insecure all at the same time. He would do anything for any of his friends, but he feels he would do so much more for Todoroki.

"I planned on training this summer but I thought it would be good to make a few more memories before we all go our separate ways."

"I think it will be a lot of fun. It'll be sad once we get back though." Midoriya wasn't looking forward to having to say goodbye to all of his beloved friends. They would of course hang out with each other and keep in touch but it won't be the same. He can't imagine what it will be like to not see them everyday. "I'll probably end up crying." He giggled and rubbed the back of his neck.

The two chatted a little more, enjoying each other's company. Eventually they decide to call it a night. "I'm calling a taxi, want to share?" Todoroki asked, phone in hand. Midoriya shook his head. He had rented a moving van for the day and still had to finish loading all the boxes. He looked at the time on his phone, it was 11:26 pm. He sighed, he probably wouldn't finish for another hour.

"Sorry, I still have a few more things to do around here." He said tiredly. All he wanted to do was to lay down and sleep. The two boys got up from the couch. Midoriya didn't realize how close they were sitting next to each other. He also didn't realize how long they were talking. That was usual though. Hours felt like minutes when he was around his friend.

"Well goodnight. Drive safe. I'll see you at the airport in a few days." Todoroki stated as he left the room, waving as he walked through the door. Midoriya waved back until he couldn't make out the boy's figure through the glass door. He sighed one more time before heading back up to his dorm to finish his task.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The recent graduates sat in the uncomfortable chairs, their suitcases beside them, as they waited to board the plane. Everyone was visibly excited for their class vacation. The class would spend two weeks together on a private island resort. It was going to be their last trip together and they all wanted to make the most out of it.

Midoriya was looking through this morning's headlines. _Mt. Lady Breaks Things Off With Fellow Hero Kamui Woods: The 34 Day Engagement … Number 1 Hero Endeavor Defeats The Stain Copycat … Gang Orca saves 10 … Cat Stuck In Tree Saved … 3 City Blocks Still In Rubble. _Midoriya continues to scroll, not really paying attention to what was on his screen. He perked up once he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Hey, Deku!" Uraraka chirped next to him. "I was wondering if you wanted to sit together? I was hoping to talk to you about something…" She looked down as her face turned slightly pink. Midoriya noticed but decided not to say anything. He wondered what she wanted to talk about, it seemed serious. He was about to answer when the attendant announced the plane was ready to board.

Once inside the plane, Midoriya put his luggage away and sat in his seat. Uraraka didn't get the chance to sit with him though, before she could sit down in the empty seat, another person got there first. Midoriya looked over, expecting the brunette but instead saw the red and white hair of Todoroki. "You don't mind if I sit with you, right?" He asks. The other shakes his head, not wanting to make a big deal about it. Besides, as horrible as it sounds, he would much rather sit with him than with her.

The two sat in silence. Not awkward silence but comfortable. Midoriya watched with wide eyes as the plane started to take off. He's only been on a plane one other time, with All Might on their way to the I-Expo. He smiles thinking about the memory, he never thought he would have the opportunity to fight beside his hero using 100% of his power. He's glad that he did.

He looks back some more at that night, he remembers he way Todoroki looked in his white suit as he feels he blood rushing to his cheeks. Now that he thinks of it, Todoroki always looked good in formal clothing. He always looked good in general. He looks over at the other, his eyes are closed and his breathing is slow. How did he fall asleep so quickly? Midoriya eyed the boy, watching as his chest rose and fell. He looked peaceful and calm. Suddenly, his head landed on the other's shoulder. The green eyed beau jumped slightly.

What should he do? Should he wake him up? Should he move his shoulder and hope the boy moves the other way? Should he just stay still? Panic rose inside him. The pink in his face slowly morphing into red. After a few minutes of weighing the pros and cons to each option, Midoriya finally decided to let the boy rest on his shoulders]. After a few more minutes, he caved and rested his head on the other's.

It feels nice. His skin feels slightly colder but his heart feels warm. Midoriya closes his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. He drifts off to sleep as thoughts of his best friend fill his head.

"WE'RE HERE!" Kaminari yells as the plane lands. Midoriya is woken up by the movement of the boy sleeping on his shoulder. They look at each other, still feeling a little groggy.

"Midoriya," Todoroki says in a monotone voice. "I think you drool in your sleep…" He reaches for his hair, slightly pulling on a few patches of stuck together by moisture. It takes a second for the other to process what he was saying. Suddenly, his green eyes go wide and his face is as red as Todoroki's hair.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, Todoroki!" He waves his arms around frantically. "I had no idea I did that! I can't believe I did that! It's never happened before, I swear! O-oh my All Might! I'm so sorry! I real-" he was cut off though. Instead of getting mad, Shoto threw his head back and laughed. Not a small chuckle, but a large, loud, genuine laugh. His whole body was shaking, his chest was moving up and down as fast as Midoriya was waving his arms, and had his arms crossed over his stomach. Midoriya just stared, dumbfounded. Sure, he had seen his friend laugh before, but this was a whole new sight. Midoriya wished he could freeze this moment and live in it for all eternity. His friend was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, his laugh mesmerized him.

Suddenly, and all too soon, the laughter stopped. Midoriya let out a small pout, but it was quickly gone when he felt pressure on his head. Todoroki moved his hand slightly, ruffling Midoriya's already messy hair. "It's okay, it happens." They smiled at each other, a moment feeling like forever.

Once out of the airport, the class begins to make their way towards the harbor. The island is just a short 20 minute ferry ride from the large city. "We should probably shop for some necessities while we're in the city. There aren't any shops on the island and ferry doesn't leave for another half hour so we have plenty of time." Yaoyorozu states as the others agree in unison. The group decides what all they need before splitting up, agreeing to meet at the harbor in 20 minutes.

Midoriya, Todoroki, and Uraraka walk down the crowded streets while talking among themselves. "What should we get first? I think I brought everything I need. What about you guys?" Uraraka says, wrapping her arm around Midoryia's, all with a skip to her step. Todoroki couldn't help but feel annoyed. She was his friend and he liked her as a person, but he hates how she constantly throws herself at Izuku. The worst part being he didn't seem to mind. Shoto always thought they would end up getting together before graduation. The thought of it hurt his chest yet he didn't know why. He simply looked the other way, pretending not to be bothered.

"I brought everything I need." Shoto simply answered, still looking away.

"Same here!" Midoriya said, untangling his arm from Ochaco's. He smiled at Todoroki but he didn't seem to notice. The group walked in silence. They walked a few more blocks before a small shop caught Midoriya's eye. At least, what he thought was a shop. It was just a black door leading into a windowless brick building, a small neon 'open' sign hung next to it. He felt a shiver go down his spine but decided to stop walking. He nudged his friends, motioning to the door. "Hey, let's check this place out!"

The two eyed the door, it looked shady, something about it just seemed off. Todoroki shifted in order to look at Midoriya, his lips pressed together and his eyes were wide. How could he say no to such an adorable puppy-dog face? With a sigh, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sure, I suppose we could take a quick peek." Uraraka merely nodded.

They were not prepared for what was inside. The door lead to a small room, the old wood flooring creaked beneath a dark purple rug. The walls covered in dark, velvet material, a few astronomical posters scattered them as well, displaying the abyss of space. In the middle of the room stood a round table with a dark red tablecloth, four plushed chairs placed around it. A sheer black canopy surrounded the area, dividing it from the rest of the room.

They hear a door creak open from the other side of the room, the three friends quickly move into fighting stances. They narrow their eyes at the figure as it slowly exposes itself. "Welcome to my little shop." A voice says, enthusiastically. A woman walked out, she looked old, but not old enough to be considered an elder. She had long, flowing purple hair tucked into a ponytail on top of her head, her bangs side swept to the left of her face. Her tan skin mostly covered by a black robe that drug on the floor, only exposed from her neck up. Her eyes a pure milky white. "It has been so long since someone has come to visit me." She smiled, showing her yellow teeth.

"Maybe you should invest in better marketing." Todoroki said simply, making the other two jump. They were definitely going to be thrown out now. Midoriya sighed, his friend could have such a bad attitude sometimes.

"I'll take your suggestion into consideration." She chuckled, surprising the graduates. "Come, sit down." She waved her hand to the table with a large smile. Midoriya looked at his friends before moving his feet. He had a bad feeling in his stomach but what harm could this woman do? She seemed like a nice person and if she did attack it would be three against one. Besides, he was morbidly curious about what would happen next. Todoroki soon followed, leaving Uraraka alone by the entrance.

"Aren't you going to come sit down?" Todoroki asked, not really caring either way. She smiled for a second, sweat slowly dripping down her temple.

"I think I'll wait outside." She stated, a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. She quickly takes her phone out of her pocket. "Actually, I don't want to rush you two, so I'll just go find Iida. I'll see you guys at the harbor, have fun!" She practically ran to the door and left before the two boys even got a chance to reply.

Their attention moved back to the woman who was now sitting at the table with them. "You can call me Lulu. I have an amazing quirk, you see." She says, moving her arms in a calm yet mysterious way as she talked. "I can see the future of anyone who I touch. I am truly blessed with this power given to me by the gods. I hear their thoughts, I feel their desires, they plead that I use my gift to help those who seek what has yet to happen." Her voice gradually grown louder. The smaller of the two boys stares at her with awe while the other only shows skepticism in his bi-colored eyes. "Of course, this information I am willing to share comes at a price." She extends her hand, staring into their souls. "The rent here is anything but cheap."

"H-how much?" Midoriya asks, intrigued by the woman. She smiled at the boy, taking a moment to think.

"5000 yen." Todoroki cringes at the price, but doesn't say anything. His friend wouldn't be that stupid to pay that much for a reading from an obvious scammer. How many people have come in here and leave with a fabricated sense of knowledge and security? He was about to get up and leave when he saw Midoriya reach for his wallet. What a fool, a pretty fool, but a fool no less. "Thank you, young one." She takes his hand, holding it between both her palms, she closes her eyes for a moment, humming an unknown song.

"I see…" She flinches, sweat building up on her face. "Hmm… interesting." Midoriya's heart is beating fast, he can hear every pump it makes. His hands start to feel clammy and his breathing quickens. Not taking his eyes off the mysterious Lulu, he wonders what she is seeing. What does his future hold? Will he be the number one hero? Will he be loved by the citizens of Japan, will he achieve his lifelong dream? Will he go on to take over All Might's role as the Symbol of Peace? So many questions came to mind.

"You have had quite the life already, you have gone through many trials and tribulations. Yet your heart has remained strong and kind. " She says. "And your heart, more specifically who will have your heart, is what I will discuss with you on this fateful day."

"But I want to know if I will become a great hero, not about who I will love!" Midoriya challenges. She looks at him for a moment, a slight annoyance behind her eyes.

"Sorry, son. I only do love readings. You can't mess around with the future very much. You see, the future I just saw is the future you're currently on the path to, but there are millions of different paths leading you to different endings. Each choice you make creates a new path, any decision can change your future. Throughout my years I learned that hinting at who you will love won't change the current path by much. That is why I only reveal that information." She explained. "The man you will love for all eternity is closer to you than you realize. Watch for the burning chicken and your paths will intertwine. There are many chances for the love to sprout before then, but if you don't find each other immediately after the burning chicken, you two shall never be together and your life will be filled with regret, sorrow, and loneliness."

Midoriya was speechless. Burning chicken? The thing to bring him and his love together was a burning chicken? How unromantic. She also mentioned a man, but that couldn't possibly be right. He liked girls, at least he thought he did. He didn't ever have time to date around and flirt with girls while he was in school. His main focus was getting stronger. He had to in order to become a top hero, he couldn't waste any time on trivial things like relationships.

"And what about you, young man? Would you like a reading as well?" She asks, facing Shoto. He merely shook his head, standing up from his chair.

"No thank you, we should probably get going, we have a ferry to catch." He looks over at his friend, he had an unreadable expression on his face. His reading was just too ridiculous, there was no way it was true. Although, he did find it amusing when she told him he would fall in love with a man. His heart warmed at the thought and slight blush crept onto his face. For some reason, things always felt different around Midoriya, he would always find himself staring at him, and he couldn't get the green haired hero out of his mind. He constantly thought about him, what he was doing when they weren't together, what he might have been eating around meal times, what he did when he was all alone.

The two boys walked out of the shop, waving goodbye to the strange Lulu as they made their way towards the harbor. After walking a few more blocks, Shoto stated, "You know you just got scammed out of 5000 yen, right?" The other was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, probably…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. The two laughed as they walked, not a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I will be switching to a first person point of view, I can't seem to get a good flow when I'm in third person. I feel like I'm (The author) telling you (The reader) what is going on in the story instead of writing what is going on in the perspective of the characters. Does that make sense? Anyway, I just wanted to give the heads up on the change. I feel that this chapter is a lot more enjoyable than the previous and is easier to read. I hope you guys feel the same._

_**-Jae**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Midoriya)**

Todoroki and I walked down the busy street, the sound of the city making up for the silence between us. I replayed Lulu's words in my mind. Did she really have a quirk that allowed her to see into the future? It wasn't unheard of, I even interned with someone with a similar quirk. However, her telling of the future seemed so strange. I look over at Todoroki, did he hear her say my love would be man? Does he think I like guys now? I shake my head, hoping it would shake the thoughts away.

My phone starts ringing in my back pocket. I take it out, looking at the caller I.D. "Hey Uraraka, what's up?" I say into the cellphone. I really like Uraraka, she's a great friend, but lately she's been smothering me. She always has to be wherever I am, we already spend so much time together, it's getting to be a little much. Between her and Todoroki, I feel like I haven't had a lot of time to myself the last few weeks. It's probably because we all realize things are changing and we want to spend as much time together as we can before we go our separate ways. I can't blame her for wanting that, but I feel myself getting annoyed and am starting to act more impatient to her as each day passes. I wish I could tell her how I feel but I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"I was wondering if you and Todoroki were done at that strange place? Me and Iida found a street artist who does these funny portraits and wanted to know if you and Todoroki wanted to come get a group portrait together! Wouldn't it just be the cutest?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah! That does sound fun! Send me the location and we'll be there shortly!" I hang up the phone. I turn to Todoroki, who was staring at me with a curious eye. I feel a slight shock run through my body when we made eye contact. I hate this feeling that I get. Perhaps I just don't like the feeling of not knowing what I'm feeling? Does that make sense? Who knows. I need to get out of my head. "Todoroki, Uraraka wanted to meet with us. She wants us to get a portrait together."

"Okay." He always goes quiet whenever I talk about her. I can't quite place it, but he gets a look in his eye that i just can't read. Does he not like her? No, that can't be it. I check my phone, she finally sent the location. I look up at him and smile. I grab his hand and start running to the location. We only have about ten more minutes until we have to meet up at the harbor. I look back to see a small smile on his face and a pink color on his cheeks. He looks so cute.

Cute. I called him cute. I think he's cute. In a manly way, right? I don't think he's cute in a romantic way. Friends call each other cute all the time, right? Uraraka is always calling me cute. Yeah, it's okay to think these things although I probably should keep these thoughts to myself. I wouldn't want to embarrass him. Besides, it was common knowledge that he was a good looking person. The girls are constantly flirting with him and commenting on his appearance.

It didn't take long to get to the location, it was only a few blocks away. I waved at my friends when we arrived. We all sat down under a canopy, art supplies littered the small area. I sat between Todoroki and Uraraka Iida was on the end next to the brunette. We all smiled while the artist worked. It only took a few minutes until he stood up and handed us a paper. I chuckled a little at seeing it. He drew us boys as dainty mermen sitting on a rock while Uraraka stood with muscles that rivaled All Might's with a trident in her hands. Our heads were huge compared to our bodies, our expressions and physical characteristics exaggerated. It was perfect.

We all laughed, thanked the artist, payed him for his work, and started heading to the harbor. "You know, you look good with fish legs Todoroki." I say, nudging him with my elbow. "You look like you should be on the cover of one of those sappy romance novels." We all laugh at the thought of Todoroki seducing a lonely middle aged woman. He just looks away with a slight blush, shoving his hands in his pockets.

We slowly made it back to the harbor. Everyone else was there before us. We all grabbed the bags that Mineta kindly volunteered to keep watch of. I thought it was weird how he chose to sit with the bags instead of exploring the city, but perhaps he was just tired and didn't want to walk.

We board the ferry, it was small, the maximum capacity being 30. The horn sounded and we started to move, the boat bopped up and down with the waves of the ocean. The air felt crisp and clean, it almost felt like freedom itself. The scent of the ocean water filled my nostrils, I close my eyes, letting the feeling of freedom take over. There weren't a lot of opportunities to experience this in the city. Yeah, there was a beach, but it wasn't the same as being in the open water.

I step onto the railing, my hands still gripping it, wanting more. I could be in the moment forever and I would be eternally happy.

Suddenly, I'm thrown forward as the small boat goes over a particularly large wave. Oh no, this isn't good! I lose my gripping and watch in terror as the water gets closer. "Midoriya!" I hear someone yell, the sound growing quieter as the sound of the rushing water overpowers it.

I close my eyes and wait for the feeling of being surrounded by the salty liquid. However, instead being submerged, I slam into a hard surface. I'm lifted up into the air before whatever caught me started to slant. With a loud 'thud' I land back on the deck. Before I can see what has happened I hear the sound of something shattering and metal being hit by a strong force. The small boat is bucked forward before stopping completely. Chunks of ice fall into the water, a few pieces falling onto the deck.

"Midoriya! Are you hurt?" Todoroki asks frantically, eyes wide, full of concern. I'm laying back, my arms supporting my weight and propping me up slightly, he is squatting above me, I feel his hand on my back, holding me up. His other hand is resting on my cheek. We just stare at each other. My surroundings become blurry as I stare into his beautiful eyes. I take in his features, he truly was a beautiful person, inside and out. My heart pounded in my chest and that feeling came back, my whole body began to shake slightly. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to lean closer.

He pulls me closer, pulling me into a hug. "You've got to be more careful." He whispered while strengthening his hold on me. "You're so damn clumsy, I'm surprised you've survived this long." The unexpected affection lasts a few seconds longer before Shoto lets go, getting up from his position, and extends a hand for me to take. I let out a little whine, wanting to feel his arms around me again. I take his hand and get up off the ground.

My eyes glance around the deck, my classmates are all staring at me, clearly worried. Chunks of ice litter the deck. I look back to see a pillar of ice in the spot where I fell, near the top a makeshift slide led to where I just was laying. There were quite a few cracks in the structure where the boat made contact with it. It became clear what had happened. Todoroki saved me.

"Tha-" I start to say before being jumped on.

"DEKU!" Uraraka screams, holding onto me tightly. I smile and try to unwrap her arms without making it obvious. I look over at Todoroki, hoping he might be able to help, but he is looking away with an angry expression on his face. I sigh, I guess I have to get out of this myself.

Todoroki walked over to the pillar of ice and started using his left side to melt the structure. Yaoyorozu walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. I remember a time, around the same time of All Might's passing, me and Todoroki were hanging out in the common area when she approached us, clearly nervous. She asked for a minute with him and I left the two alone. I later found out she confessed her love for him only to be rejected. The two of them remained friendly to each other but had minimal interaction since then.

I got a bad feeling as I looked at her touching him. I feel disgusted, like I want to throw up. They smile at each other, his smile wasn't as bright as it normally is, but it was still a smile. I can feel my body heat up. What did she say to him to get that reaction? I wanted her to just walk away and never talk to him again.

No, that's mean. What am I doing thinking like this? Why am I acting like this? He's just interacting with a classmate, a classmate that is the whole reason why me and all my friends are all here. I should be thankful. She can do whatever she pleases. She was checking up on my friend, I shouldn't be angry.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful, I was happy when Uraraka decided to sit next Iida and left me and Todoroki to ourselves. We sat in silence until an announcement from the captain stated we had arrived.

The island was beautiful. We were all standing on a dock leading to the beach where we were dropped off. There were 10 tropical styled studio bungalows. They were small, around the size of hotel suite with a deck connecting to the others as well as making a path to the beach. They all faced the ocean, the wall and the front door connected to it was all glass, allowing you to have a view of the beautiful ocean. A man, dressed all in white, began making his way over to our group.

"Welcome to Kohei Island!" He says, reaching his arms out. "My name is Oguro. I run this quaint resort. As you can see, your living quarters are just a few feet off the beach. Pretty neat, right? Behind them, there is a path leading to the commons, it has a game room, a library, a large kitchen, a dining area, vending machines, and public showers and restroom. Directly behind that building is a pool. If you need any help, there are always at least five employees roaming around the island. Don't worry, you will hardly notice them, if you need to get a hold of someone, you can use the red phone in the commons area. Each bungalow is equipped with one as well. You can also call to have a ferry take you back to the mainland at anytime, just be aware that each trip will be added as a fee to your bill in the end." He smiles and hands Yaoyorozu a clear bag filled with silver keys. "Here are the keys to your quarters. Enjoy your time here."

We all thank him before turns around and walks off. "There are 10 bungalows and 20 of us. We should all find a roommate. I know that we are all adults now, but let's keep it single gendered, please? Jiro, will you room with me?" I look over at Uraraka, she looks a little disappointed, but quickly partners up this Asui.

"Do you mind being my roommate? I don't think I would be comfortable rooming with anyone else." Todoroki says next to me. I look up at him and nod. I don't want him to be uncomfortable, but it did worry me slightly with all these weird feelings I have been getting lately. I'll just have to try to take my mind off of them and just relax instead.

We grab a key and head towards bungalow seven, we make small talk on the way, smiling and enjoying each other's presence. This was going to be quite interesting. I couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach as I walked up to our home for the next two weeks.

* * *

**_Roommate Placements_**

_Bungalow 1 - Yaoyorozu and Jiro_

_Bungalow 2 - Iida and Sero_

_Bungalow 3 - Ojiro and Aoyama_

_Bungalow 4 - Uraraka and Asui_

_Bungalow 5 - Bakugou and Kirishima_

_Bungalow 6 - Ashido and Hagakure_

_Bungalow 7 - Midoriya and Todoroki_

_Bungalow 8 - Kaminari and Mineta_

_Bungalow 9 - Koda and Tokoyami_

_Bungalow 10 - Shoji and Sato_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Midoriya)**

The room was amazing. It was small but had just enough space for the two of us. The whole front wall was made of glass overlooking the ocean. There were blue curtains we could close if we didn't want people looking in. On the left side of the room was a small kitchen with light blue cabinets and counters, directly across from there, against the right wall was a white cafe styled table. In the middle were a set of blue and white wicker love seats, they sat across from each other, separated by a white, worn coffee table. Further back, the bathroom and laundry unite were across the hall from each other, walled off from the rest of the bungalow. At the very back of the studio, open to the rest of the room there was a large bed with a light blue comforter and white nightstands on each side.

Just a single, king sized bed. Just one. One bed for in a room that me and Todoroki had to share.

"We can take turns sleeping on the couch?" Todoroki suggested, it was like he was reading my mind. I looked around the room one more time, taking a few extra minutes to look at all the coastal decor. I stare at the couch, it looks nice but would probably be uncomfortable to sleep on. Maybe sharing a bed wouldn't be that bad? There's plenty of space, it could probably fit four people in it. I shake my head. Sharing a bed with Todoroki was a ridiculous thought.

"Yeah, sounds good." Did he consider sharing the bed? Or does the thought of sleeping next to another guy gross him out? "I'm going to check out the commons. Want to come with?"

He looks at the bed, almost longingly before shifting his eyes over in my direction. "I think I'll stay here and take a quick nap, I'll catch up with you later though." I nod, grabbing my phone out of my suitcase noting someone left me a message. I quickly unlock my phone as I walk out the door and sigh as I read Uraraka's name.

Meet me on the dock at 11 tonight. There wasn't any more context. She mentioned she wanted to talk to me before we we boarded the plane this morning, maybe it had something to do about that. I don't understand why she has to be so mysterious about it, if it was that important she could just easily text me what's going on. I type a quick response, confirming I'll meet her before shoving my phone back into my pocket.

"Midoriya! Midoriya!" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Ashido, and Jiro walking towards me rather aggressively. "Did you see where that disgusting pervert went?" Ashido spat out. I look at their faces, they all are sweating and panting hard, they have probably been looking for the 'disgusting pervert' for a while.

"When Ashido and I were unpacking our bags, we noticed our underwear went missing. We checked with the other girls and they are missing theirs too. We know it was Mineta, no one else would do something so despicable." Yaoyorozu stated, still trying to catch her breathe. I sighed. I knew that something was off when the purple headed boy offered to watch the bags back in the city. I should have suggested staying with him to 'keep him company' or something.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him. Good luck though, try not to hurt him too much." I said before starting down the path leading to the commons. I knew Mineta could be a little too obvious when it came to his perviness, but I would never have guessed that he would be so brave to go through with such a risky plan. He should have known the girls would have noticed the missing clothing. I almost felt sympathy for the pervert, he was in for a terrible beating once the girls finally caught him. I laughed at the thought. The sound of the frustrated yelling slowly disappeared as I walked further away from the group.

The walk to the commons was relatively short, only about 5 minutes. The path was a little hard to see since its covered in overgrowth but I managed to find my way to the building. It had the same exterior design as the bungalows, just on a larger scale. I walked inside to see some of my former classmates hanging out and talking on the navy blue and tropical floral patterned sofas. Asui, Ojiro, Sero, Shoji, and Tokoyami all laughed at something Kaminari had previously said. He turned around and looked at me before smiling. "Midoriya! Hey! Come over and hang with us!" He waved his hand in the direction of the sofas. I nod and walk over to the group.

**(Todoroki)**

I didn't get a chance to sleep very long. How could anyone sleep with all the damn ruckus outside. I sigh, deciding to abandon the idea of a nice nap. I get out of the comfortable bed and put my shoes on, I told Midoriya I would meet him at the commons after my nap and should probably keep my word. I hear a light knock on the door before seeing Uraraka waltzing into the room like she owned the place. "Hey, I was wondering if-" She starts to say before scanning the room. "Oh. Where's Deku?" She clearly looks disappointed he wasn't there.

"He's in the commons. I was just about to walk there if you want to walk with me." I say. Her eyes drop to the floor. She so clearly has a crush on him. I can see it and I can be pretty dense socially, a flaw I was hoping to fix before graduation. I'm sure Midoriya feels the same about her. I feel they would be good together, but something still disgusts me about the potential relationship. I wish I could just figure out why I get so angry at the thought of him in a relationship. If he had a girlfriend it would mean less time I could spend with him. Maybe that's it. No, that doesn't seem right. Oh well.

"You two are always together, I wish I was as close to him as you are. He just seems so comfortable around you." She still doesn't make eye contact with me. Of course he's comfortable around me, he's my closest friend. We get each other. He helped me overcome my issues with my old man. He was the first person who tried to understand. He was my first friend. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him.

Was she jealous of our friendship? The thought annoyed me. I can tell my patience is barely even existent. It could be the fact that Uraraka is here or it could be the lack of sleep. "Do you like him?" I ask bluntly. She says nothing, her eyes still focused on the wood flooring, but the blush on her cheeks answer the question.

"He's my friend, of course I like him." she says rather quietly.

"Do you love him?" No response. I feel my body temperature start to rise, her presence is really starting to piss me off. "You must not really love him if you can't admit it. If that's the case, stop throwing yourself at him and leave him alone." That was harsh, but I'm not thinking rationally.

Her eyes widen, she finally looks up at me, obviously angry. If looks could kill I would be dead on the floor right now. She walks towards me, every step echoing in the room. She raises her arm, about to slap me. I close my eyes and wait for the pain but it never comes. "You should take your own advice, Todoroki." I open my eyes, she's visibly shaking and has a few tears in her eyes. She quickly turns around and stomps out the door, slamming it behind her.

I stand there in shock. What. Just. Happened?

**(Midoriya)**

It had gotten pretty late. I didn't realize how long I spent talking to the group. We were all walking back to our bungalows together, continuing our conversation. "And that's why I don't date girls with horns anymore." Kaminari said, finishing his story. We all chuckled. I look up at the stars in the sky, they were so many. It's amazing how different the sky looks when the light pollution from the city isn't in the way. I have never seen anything so beautiful.

"Midoriya, what kind of girls do you like?" Sero asks, lightly slapping my arm. I feel all of their eyes on me as my cheeks heat up. Why did he have to go and ask me? Tokoyami hasn't been in a relationship since being in U.A., why couldn't he ask him that question? I rub the back of my neck and chuckle.

"I've never really thought about it. I haven't had a lot of time to dedicate to someone else. These last three years have been all about training and getting stronger in order to achieve my lifelong dream. I guess I like people for who they are, not their appearance." I pull my phone out of my pocket and check the time, reading that its 10:50 pm. "I need to go, I told Uraraka I would meet her soon." I say goodbye to my friends, happy to get away from the awkward conversation.

I run towards the beach, ignoring their pleas for more details. When I arrive at the dock, I hesitate to step onto it. I feel my stomach drop as I look at my friend's silhouette at the end of it. I have a terrible feeling about this but there is no reason to. I release the breathe I didn't know I was holding in. I make the first step. Step. Step. Step. Each step forward gradually fell quieter as the sound of my beating heart grew. I keep walking until I meet her at the end. The water distortedly mirrored the star-filled sky, the slight wind felt refreshing against my skin, the sound of the waves crashing below us sounded calming and peaceful. I continue looking out at the open water, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me about something on the plane this morning. I assume we're meeting to discuss what you wanted to then?" I see her turn her head towards me with my peripheral vision.

"Yeah, you're so smart. Sorry about wanting to meet so late, I knew you would be busy today exploring the island. I also wanted to assure we were alone…" She says, her voice is as shaky as her body. "You know, you truly are amazing. I remember the day we met, you didn't have any control of your quirk, yet you still risked everything in order to save me." She twiddles her thumbs as she speaks. I shift my eyes to get a better look at her face without moving my head. "I watched as you became stronger and stronger and stronger. You always work so hard, always striving to reach your goals. Your perseverance made me want to better myself, to live up to not only my expectations but yours, to make you proud. In order to keep up with you, I pushed my feelings to the side." She grabs my shoulders, turning my body to face her. "I love the way you make me want to be a better person. I love the way you will break every bone in your body in order to save others. I love how you make everyone feel like they belong." She reaches up and places her hand on my cheek, careful to ensure only four fingers make contact. Her face is red and she is shaking, yet she looks peaceful. "I love you, Izuku."

Before I have time to even react, she leans forward and our lips connect.

**(Todoroki)**

I watch as Midoriya and Uraraka stand at the edge of the dock from the bungalow. I feel like a stalker, but the whole front side of the damn room is facing the ocean, how could I not see what is happening? I could look away, but morbid curiosity has me frozen in front of the window, intently staring the two small silhouettes down.

I clench my fist. Didn't I tell her to stay away from him? I thought I made it very clear. Is she stupid or something? She can be so annoying sometimes, she needs to stop trying to be with Midoriya, all she's doing is making herself look foolish. He so obviously doesn't have feelings for her. Even if he did, what could she give him? A boring relationship that would fail in less than a year? Midoriya needs someone who balances him out, he needs someone who is mature and level headed. He needs someone who would support him through anything but also not be afraid to tell him when he's acting like an idiot. He needs someone strong yet compassionate. She could never give him that.

She leans in, closing the gap between the two. My left side heats up, flames emerging from my body. How dare she? How dare she take away his first kiss like that? How selfish is she? His first kiss should be special with someone he actually likes. She doesn't truly love him if she could so easily take such a special and intimate moment away from him. Midoriya's first kiss should have been with me!

Wait, what? Why am I thinking this way? Suddenly, I remember Uraraka's words to me earlier today. I should take my own advice… What did I tell her again? She must not love him if she can't even admit it?

No.

This can't be right.

No.

This feels right.

How could I never have noticed before?

I love Midoriya.

Everything suddenly makes sense. Why I'm so angry at that poor girl, the feeling I get whenever I'm around him, the butterflies in my stomach whenever he smiles, the want to be close to him, the emptiness whenever he isn't around. He understands me. He never thought of me as a monster and never once made me feel like anything but a hero. A hero with no other association. He made me realize who I am, who I could be. He has helped me become someone I never thought I would be able to.

I watch as Midoriya's silhouette leans back and starts walking towards the bungalow. He is moving pretty fast. What were they saying? What words were exchanged? DId he let her down gently or harshly? Did he even reject her or did he actually like the kiss?

I shouldn't be standing here when he comes back. I walk to the back of the room and lay down in the bed. I close my eyes and steady my breathing just in time for Midoriya to walk through the front door. I hear his footsteps get closer before stopping at the foot of the bed. He stays there for a second before moving back towards the front of the room. The sound of shuffling is the only sound within the room, even that soon ends and the room is filled with silence.

**(Midoriya)**

My eyes widen as I feel her lips on mine. I stand there, frozen. What do I do? Should I kiss her back? No, I don't want her to get the wrong idea. I can't believe I've been so oblivious to her feelings. I wonder about how long she has felt this way, I hope it hasn't been our whole friendship. Why confess now?

I lean back, trying to hide my disgust. She looks up at me with a small smile, the peacefulness that was in her eyes is gone and has been replaced by concern. "I…" I can't think of any words. I turn around to face the beach. She tries to grab my hand but I don't give her the opportunity. I just need to go. I need to get out of here. I begin walking off the dock, going as fast as I can before it could be counted as jogging.

"Deku! Deku wait!" I hear her yell from far behind me. I don't stop. I don't look back. I keep walking towards the bungalow. She continues to yell but it doesn't seem she's running after me. Before stepping onto the deck, I think I hear the faint sound of crying but it disappears as soon as I close the door.

I shut the curtain and head towards the back of the room. Damn, Todoroki is already asleep. I need to talk about what happened but I guess it could wait until the morning. I walk back towards the couch and lay down, using the throw blanket to keep warm.

What a terrible first day. Hopefully the rest of the vacation goes a little better. With that last thought, I let the darkness take over and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Todoroki)**

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME DAMMIT!" I open my eyes at the sudden screaming and jump out of bed. Midoriya jumps up from his place on the couch, but the clumsy boy gets tangled in the blanket and face plants to the floor. I quickly help him up as he mumbles a quick thank you and we rush to the front door. "SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!"

Once outside, it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. We run down to the beach, following the sound of the screaming. Once I'm finally able to see, I take in my surroundings. The whole class is standing around one of the light poles, some laughing, some gawking as they look upward. No one moves from their spot as the screaming continues. I look up, instantly regretting it.

Mineta is tied to the top of a light pole, completely exposed. The word 'pervert' is written across his bare chest in what looks to be red paint. I see Midoriya's jaw drop and eyes go wide. "Sh-should we do something!?" He doesn't take his eyes off of the purple menace. I stay silent. I'm sure he did something to deserve the cruel punishment.

"GUYS STOP STARING AND GET ME DOWN!" He calls out, I see Ashido take out her phone, shaking with laughter.

"Nope!" She raises her phone, probably recording the poor bastard. "This is for taking all of our underwear, you disgusting pervert." Ah, so he did deserve it.

"This is unacceptable!" Iida yells, making the ridiculous hand motions he's known for. "We must get him down immediately! This is not the behavior of heroes!" Everyone groans.

"Get that stick out of your ass, Iida! It's hilarious!" Kaminari manages to yell out through his laughter.

"Hey Mineta! That snake of yours looks more like a worm!" Sero shouts, the sound of laughter is so loud I'm sure people on the mainland could hear. I look over at Midoriya, his expression unchanged. I grab his wrist and start leading him off the beach. He blushes slightly at the sudden touch, a blush slowly forms on my face too.

"I'm hungry, let's go make some food." I say. We've cooked together a lot over the years. I like to think that we are pretty good at it. Midoriya is the best though, his food always tastes like it was prepared by a professional. I begin to drool a little at the thought of his amazing cooking. I quickly wipe it away before he notices. "Do you think we could make some soba? Whenever I try making it alone, it never tastes the same."

"Of course!" He says, smiling brightly. I feel my heart skip a beat. I think back to last night, I barely got any sleep. I was up most the night thinking about my relationship with the green haired boy. I love him. I love my best friend. Romantically. I love Midoriya romantically. I still can't believe it. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, a weight I never even knew I had. I feel like I was seeing things in a sepia tone filter, and after realizing these feelings the world was suddenly in color.

We walked in a comfortable silence to the commons. There's a small kitchen in our bungalow but the kitchen in the commons is equipped with better appliances and has more space to work with. I can almost taste the soba as we get closer. I can't wait to eat.

When we got to the commons, I see Uraraka poking at a plate of eggs with a fork. It was just the three of us. I see Midoriya jump from beside me, Uraraka just stares wide eyed. "Oh… hey Midoriya." She says, abandoning the nickname she usually calls him. I try to stop myself from smiling, he must have rejected her based on their reactions to seeing each other. She looks at me and narrows her eyes. "Hello, Todoroki." I simply nod.

She gets up from her position at the counter and walks towards us, her eyes empty and her usual smile gone. She walks past us and continues a few more feet before turning around. She opens her mouth like she was about to say something but closes it and walks out the door. Midoriya looks concerned for our friend, but doesn't say anything.

"I'm such an idiot." Midoriya says after a few minutes of awkward silence. He places his face in his hands. "Todoroki, something happened last ni-" he gets cut off by his phone ringing. He pulls it out and reads the name of the caller with the terrible timing. "I'm sorry, I need to take this." He turns and walks outside, leaving me alone in the large room.

After a few minutes, I hear the door open, hoping it was my friend, I turned to see Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido walk in. I try not to groan, this group is always so loud. "Stupid Iida! I'm so mad he let Mineta down! I would have made him stay there for the whole vacation!" Ashido states, practically screaming. The group laughs a little.

"How did you guys even get him up there without him waking up?" Kaminari asks. "I was sleeping in the room, our beds were literally three feet apart." The pink girl give him an evil look.

"Well, remember how I gave you the bottled waters? I may have added something to it… So about an hour later, me, Jiro, Hagakure, and Yaoyorozu broke into the room and the rest is history."

"Why'd you go and drug me too? I feel so violated!" Kaminari yells.

"Yeah, that's pretty messed up, Mina." Kirishima added. The red head looked over at me, finally realizing my presence. "Oh, hey Todoroki. Did you like the show this morning?" The whole group walks over to me. I'll admit that I didn't particularly like the group during our first year together as a class, especially Bakugou. He was always picking on Midoriya, making him cry and physically hurting him. It took all my self control to not freeze him to death.

However, throughout the years, the two have actually become quite good friends. He would often join me and Midoriya when we trained. They also trained a lot with All Might. Those three were inseparable. I remember at All Might's funeral, they cried on each other's shoulders, even embracing in a loving hug. I remember being so angry at the blonde that day, but now I realize it was probably jealousy. "It was pretty repulsive if you ask me. You should of let him at least keep his underwear, if not for him than for the rest of us. I didn't need to see that part of him."

They all begin to laugh once more, the booming laughter echoed throughout the room. "I'm sorry to have traumatized you!"

**(Midoriya)**

I walk outside, feeling a little bad that I left Todoroki alone. "Hey Melissa." I say into my cell phone after answering it.

"Hey Izuku! Sorry we haven't talked much, there has been so much going on lately." She says through the phone. It's nice to hear from my friend again, its hard keeping communication with her but I'm glad I did. She's become such a great friend. "Will you be at the I-Expo this year?"

"Sorry, I'm actually on vacation with my class." Although I wish I could be there instead of here after what happened between me and Uraraka. Maybe I could talk to Melissa about it, that way I wouldn't jeopardize Todoroki and Uraraka's friendship. I don't want Todoroki to feel like he would have to choose sides.

"Aw, I was looking forward to seeing you." She says, the disappointment obvious in her voice. "Well congratulations on graduating! This is a big milestone for you! I actually have a gift for you, I was going to give it to you when I saw you at the expo, but I suppose I can mail it instead." I smile, she is so considerate.

"You didn't have to do that. Thank you though." I lean up against a wall, crossing my legs. "I was actually wanting to ask you something. I was offered a position at a small, up and coming hero agency. Although they specialize in combat heroes, they wanted to have a side branch for support. They asked if I could recommend any good support specialists. I already gave them one name and wanted to know if I could give them yours as well? If you decide to apply and they offer you a position, we could work closely together."

Melissa was a genius at support gadgets and it would be a great opportunity to work beside her. I had already convinced Hatsume to apply and they already offered her a position, which she happily took. To have both of them there would be not only beneficial but could bring me and my friend closer as well.

"Izuku… That sounds amazing. Thank you for thinking of me. It's a big decision. I'll have to take some time before I can give you an answer." There was sudden loud bang in the background, soon after the sound of aggressive cursing and yelling. "Oh no! Sorry, I'm in the lab right now with a few other people, looks like an experiment gone wrong. I'll have to call you back later. Thanks again! Bye!" She hung up before I could even ask for advice on Uraraka. I sigh and shove my phone back in my pocket before heading back inside.

After an uneventful breakfast with Bakugou and his friends, we all decided to head to the pool in about an hour, giving us plenty of time to relax and change into our swimsuits. Todoroki and I sit on the couch in our bungalow, making small talk.

"Can I ask you something?" Todoroki asks out of the blue. I look at him and nod. "What's going on with you and Uraraka? She was acting really weird this morning." I look away from him and look down at my hands. I don't want to tell him about the kiss and confession of love, but I don't want to lie to him either. I decide the truth is the best.

"Well last night she told me she loved me and then kissed me. I was shocked, the thought of anyone thinking of me like that surprised me. I didn't say anything and left her on the dock. I just turned around and left." I say, looking up to study his face. He could be so unreadable at times. "She probably hates me now. I lost such a good friend."

"Do you like her back?" He looks almost sad when he asks.

"No, I don't think so. Not like that." I say. Todoroki's lips tilted upward. I find it odd that he's smiling at the terrible situation, but quickly push it out of my mind. I thought I wanted to talk about the situation but now that it's happening I don't really want to. "So, are going to go work with your dad?" I ask, quickly changing the subject.

"That's funny. No, a new agency scouted me pretty early on. It took a lot of convincing but I decided to accept a position with them. They seem to know what they are doing and have some ambitious goals for the near future. They're called the Funtom Hero Alliance." He says.

"Really!? No way! I agreed to a position there too! We'll be working together, isn't that exciting!" I'm overcome with emotion, learning that Todoroki will be there with me. I get so excited that I pull the duo haired boy in for a hug, squeezing him as hard as I can without hurting him. "We could be roommates and carpool to work every day! This is going to be so so so much fun!" I continue squeezing him, his arms wrap around me. That feeling comes back, the butterflies, the sense of pure joy, it fills my whole body.

"That sounds wonderful! Let's do it!" He says, his hands not moving from their place on my back. I pull away to look at his face, we are both smiling like dorks, our eyes not losing contact. We stay like that, staring into each other's eyes, for what feels like forever. I don't dare look away when he starts to lean closer. I close my eyes, leaning forward too, letting my emotions control my body. It just _feels_ right to do this.

"Midoriya, Todoroki, do you have a moment?" Someone asks from the door. We stop, our faces just about an inch apart. What am I doing? This is my best friend. My face goes red thinking about what I was just about to do. I stand up and open the curtains to see Asui patiently waiting for us to answer. I smile and let her into the room.

"Hey Tsu, how are you?" I ask, trying to push away any thoughts about what just happened.

"I'm okay after having to calm Ochaco down from her crying fit last night… and again this morning." She says, her face calm. She didn't show it, but I could tell she was angry at me. "You haven't even said a word to her since she confessed her love for you." I gulp. I had a feeling she would tell Asui but I didn't think it would be so quickly. "You broke her heart."

"Tsu, I didn't mean to." I say. I know that I hurt her and I feel terrible about it. I can still hear her cries as I walked away. "I need to apologize. I shouldn't have just walked away. I'm sorry to you too. You should have never had to comfort her, it should have been me."

"I think you should do it now, but I won't force you to do anything." She shifts her eyes to look at our other friend. "And I think you need to apologize to her as well, Todoroki. What you said to her was cruel." I look over to him, his head hung down. What did he say to her? I couldn't imagine him being rude to a friend on purpose. "In fact, because of you she wanted to go home early. She would have left already if it wasn't for her not being able to trade in her ticket for an earlier flight." How bad was it to make her want to go home? I stare at Todoroki as he stares down, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, okay." is all he says.

"We will probably just stay in our room for the day. I'll see you guys there later." And with that she walks out, leaving the room. The atmosphere that had just been fun and joyous was now shameful and somber. We refused to make eye contact as I sat on the couch opposite of the other. I want to ask what words were said but was afraid. I had already lost one friend, I didn't want to lose another.

"Let's just forget this happened for now. Let's grab our trunks and head down to the pool a little early." He says after a few moments, breaking the silence between us. "We can go talk to her afterwards. It won't do us any good if we go now all mopey and depressed." I agree. We grab our trunks and make our way towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Midoriya)**

"Alright, let me go over the rules." Ashido yells over the loud group. "Basically, we're going to play capture the flag. Each team will have three flags they can hide throughout the island. Hide them well! When the siren, provided graciously by Jiro, goes off each team will try to find as many enemy flags as they can. Whichever team has the most flags after time runs out will win. Pretty simple, right?" We all nod. "Well, here's where it gets a little harder. Not only will you have to protect your team flags, but each person will have two personal flags to protect. When someone steals both flags, one tied around your waist and the other tied around you head, you are out and will report back here until the game is over."

"What about our quirks? Will we be able to use them?" Iida asks.

"To keep it fair, and so we don't cause any property damage," Quite a few people, including myself, look over towards Bakugou. He looks aware of all they eyes staring at him, but he doesn't say anything. "We won't be using our quirks." Yaoyorozu says. "Any questions?"

When Yaoyorozu sent out the group text to meet in the commons immediately, I wasn't expecting this. I look over at Todoroki, who was standing behind the crowd, he didn't look very excited for the game. I wait for him to make eye contact with me before waving, he smiles and walks over to me.

"Hey, let's make this a bit more interesting!" Kirishima yells. "Everyone should put 2000 yen into a jackpot for the winning team." Everyone agrees, tossing the coins into a large pile. After, we all start deciding our teams.

"Want to be on my team?" I ask Todoroki who nods, it was an obvious but wise choice. Next, we manage to get Shoji, Ojiro, and Tokoyami to join our team. Normally I would ask Uraraka, Asui, and Iida but things have still been awkward since we apologized two days ago. She appreciated us apologizing but she made it clear she needed more time until things could go back to normal.

Once the teams were decided, we were handed our team flags, ours being green, and our individual white flags. We tied them around our waists and heads. "You all have 20 minutes to hide your flags and then 40 minutes to find your flags." She waits a few seconds before yelling, "Go!" All hell breaks loose, we all start rushing to leave the building, excited for the opportunity to make a little bit of money.

We run towards to jungle portion of the small island. "Let's talk strategy." I say to my team once we aren't near anyone else. "Ojiro, Shoji, and I are the best at direct combat so we will each protect a flag while Todoroki and Tokoyami find the other flags. Sounds good?"

"Should we hide the flags within a certain area of the jungle or spread them out as much as possible?" Shoji asks.

"Spread them out. When it comes to finding flags, I will focus on the beaches and outer perimeter and Tokoyami you focus on the jungle and the area inside the island. That way we can cover as much of the island as we can." Todoroki says. In order to win we need to get the most flags, but it could be a problem if one of them comes across a team who is protecting the flags as a large group. As good as they are, it would be difficult to win in that situation, especially if we aren't allowed to use our quirks.

We agree on the strategy and then split into different directions, me and Todoroki making our way to the beach. "Where do you plan on hiding the flag?" He asks, running beside me. I haven't really thought about it, but I should use the island to my advantage.

"Perhaps in the water? If I keep my body submerged and my head low, I might not be noticed by anyone. I suggest.

"Yeah, but if someone does notice you, you wouldn't be able to fight, keep the flag from floating away, and keep from drowning all at once. Maybe you should bury it in the sand and make a few extra holes. The enemy would have to guess which hole it is in while fighting you."

We make it to the beach. I look around to see if anyone followed or happened to get there first, but see no one. "Great point! You're so smart, Todoroki!" I smile and watch as his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He looks so cute when he blushes.

There's that word again. I called him cute again. I need to stop doing that. But maybe there was a reason this kept happening…

We start digging the decoy holes. "Hey, Midoriya? Can we talk about what happened the other day?" Todoroki asks out of the blue. I look over at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. We almost kissed. If Tsu didn't show up who knows what would have happened. I was really hoping he wouldn't bring it up again.

"What happened?" I ask, playing coy. I didn't really want to talk about it. He just stares at me. He knows that I know. I sigh. "Can we just forget it? I was caught up in the moment and wasn't thinking rationally. I'm really sorry if I offended you by my actions. I promise, I don't think of you like that." I can't see the expression on his face with his head hanging down.

"I see." He doesn't look at me and continues digging his hole, I follow his lead.

Todoroki helps me dig quite a few deccoy holes, somewhere around 20, each around 2 or 3 feet deep, we place the flag into one that was dug a little deeper, around 4 feet. We finish covering up all the holes when a loud sound erupted, blasting throughout the island. I guess it's time for the game to begin. Todoroki turns to look at me, his eyes red and slightly puffy. "Good luck." He begins running down the beach, I watch as he slowly disappears. Now, all I need to do is wait.

**(Todoroki)**

I need to stop crying. I haven't cried in years, not since I was a child. I run along the beach, not really paying attention to my surroundings, everything looks so blurry I wouldn't be able to see anything even if I was. This is ridiculous, crying over a stupid boy. I feel like a middle school aged girl.

But he's not just some stupid boy. I was ready to tell him, to confess my love to him. I thought he felt the same when he leaned in to the kiss, the almost kiss that is. Damn! If only we actually kissed, he might have actually liked me in that way. The words replay in my head. _"I promise, I don't think of you like that."_ Thinking about the words make me want to vomit.

I stop running. Why am I even trying to win this stupid game? I only participated because Midoriya looked so excited to play it. He always loved a good competition. But now I have no will to continue with the annoying game. I sit down on the sand, bringing my knees up to my chest. I feel the tears rush back. This is truly pathetic, isn't it?

I should have told him that night, or brought it up sooner. I think back to the moment of pure happiness. He looked so beautiful, when our faces were so close, I could see

"Todoroki?" I turn my head to see Uraraka standing a few feet away. How did I not hear her footsteps? I start to stand up but she moves to sit down next to me. "I know we're not in a good place right now, but you're still my friend. You can talk to me about anything." I can feel her brown eyes burning into me.

"You were right." I say, wiping a few tears away. "I have feelings for Midoriya. Strong ones. He doesn't like me back though, he told me just a few minutes ago." So this is what rejection feels like. It dawns on me that this is probably the same pain she felt that night on the dock. I can't believe how I was acting towards her, I was so mean and cruel. Now that I look back at it, it almost reminded me of mhow my father treated other people. "I know I already told you this, but I'm really sorry about my harsh words." However, without the fight between us I may not have realized my true feelings.

"We were both so obvious about our crush." She has a small smile on her face, it's the first time I've seen her do that since the fight. "Yet he is so oblivious… how can someone so observant and so smart be so dense?" She pauses for a moment. "Did you tell him how you feel?" I shake my head no.

I tell her everything, starting with what that women told us in the city and the overwhelming happiness I felt when she said Midoriya would fall for a man. I think that's when everything started, when my feelings started making themselves known. I tell her about the moment we had shared after saving the clumsy boy on the boat. I tell her about the feelings of anger everytime another person, especially her, was near him. I tell her about the moment in the bungalow before Asui interrupted and the most recent conversation. "Something about his words is off. He said _he_ was sorry if _his_ actions offended you?" She says after listening intently to my story. I nod a confirmation. "Interesting… either he messed up his words in the moment or…" She reaches over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "He thinks the kiss was _his_ idea and _he's_ the one who initiated it."

My eyes widen. Why would Midoriya initiate a kiss with someone he didn't like? It was clearly me who started it, but the green haired boy must have thought otherwise. "He likes me." I mumble. Uraraka nods next to me.

"He probably hasn't realized it. He's probably having a war with himself, denying it. That's the only way his actions and reactions make any sort of sense." She says. "Or maybe we got something wrong and he really doesn't like either of us and our love for him is making us blind. Who knows?" She gets up from her spot on the sand. She extends her hand towards and I take it. She pulls me up and we dust off the dirt from our clothes.

"Thank you for helping me. After everything I've done I don't deserve such kindness." I say. She playfully hits my arm, it hurt more than she probably intended. I gently rub the aching spot.

"Don't say that! You're a good person, you just had a lot of confusing feelings and it caused you to lash out. I get it." She pulls me close to her, wrapping her arms around me. I never really hugged anyone other than Midoriya, it felt so strange to have another person this close to me. I close my eyes, accepting the embrace. She then goes to pet my head in a comforting way. "Oh by the way, you're out." she whispers in my ear. I pull back. What does she mean by that?

It took a moment but I noticed she was holding two white flags with a smirk on her face. I feel for the two pieces of cloth, hoping it was a mistake. There was nothing tied around my waist anymore. I check my head but had the same result. "You're evil." I chuckle. "I wasn't really in the mood to play anyway." With that, I shove my hands in my pocket and begin walking off, the girl's laugh gradually growing quieter as I make my way towards the commons.

After talking to Uraraka, I feel a lot better. I'm glad our friendship wasn't affected by the recent events. It goes to show just how caring and kind she really is, I know she will become a wonderful and well loved hero. I'm truly blessed to have such amazing people in my life.

**(Midoriya)**

It's been around half an hour, the game should be ending soon. I haven't seen a single one of my classmates. They are all probably dueling it out within the jungle. I stand behind all the holes facing the jungle. Man, this sucks! I was looking forward to a good fight, I should have hidden the flag somewhere within the greenery with Ojiro and Shoji. Ugh! This was supposed to be so cool and fun!

I watch as the bushes start to shift from across the beach. Someone is coming! I might get to fight after all! I get in a fighting stance, readying myself. Bakugou appears, racing out onto the sand. "Hey! Deku! You got a flag?" He screams, running towards me. He stops a few feet short of the first few holes. "What the fuck is this?" I smile, with no one else following him even if he loses a light there wouldn't be enough times to undig all the holes.

"Hey Kaachan!" I say cheerfully. "I've hidden the flag in one of these spots. But you'll have to 'kill' me before I let you start looking." He frowns at my words. He starts going at me, raising his right arm. He brings his fist down, but I quickly dodge out of the way. He always begins a fight with a big right hook. I grab his shoulders and bring my knee up all while pushing his body down. He coughs at the sudden blow. However, he grabs my waist and throws me to the ground. I tumble through the sand, getting a few grains into my mouth. I stand up and rush towards him, attempting to punch him in the face but only hitting air as he doges.

A loud siren rings throughout the island. Time is up. I look towards the source of the sound. I'm a little disappointed since mine and the blonde's fight had just started. Bakugou takes the opportunity to land a hit, making contact with my left cheek. "Ow! The siren means the game is over!" I yell. He mumbles a word or two and starts walking towards the direction of the commons. I make my way over to the spot where I buried the flag and begin to dig it out.

Once we're all back in the commons, I meet up with my team. I guess Todoroki got out about 20 minutes into the competition, Tokoyami managed to grab 2 of the 9 available flags, not too bad. One of our flags were stolen giving us a total of 4 flags. "Sorry guys…" Ojiro says, rubbing his neck. "Kirishima is such a great fighter, I didn't stand a chance."

"It's alright! It was still fun, wasn't it?" I say to him. He nods and my team makes casual small talk while we wait for everyone to count their flags. I notice Todoroki hasn't really said much but it's not out of the ordinary when it comes to groups outside our normal friend group. Yaoyorozu starts clapping, letting everyone know they have a winner.

"And the winner is…" I hold my breath, I know it's a long shot but I really want to win. "Team Red! Congrats to Bakugou, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero!" Everyone but Bakugou jump out of joy, grabbing their winnings from the table. I sigh, it's not surprising, all five of them are great fighters even without using their quirks.

"Want to play a game of pole?" Todoroki asks from beside me. I smile and agree. He seems a lot better since he left me on the beach. I was really worried about how he was feeling, especially after seeing his eyes bloodshot and puffy. I wonder why they were like that but thought it wasn't wise to ask. I'll just enjoy the time we have and be thankful he doesn't seem to want to bring up the incident anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the tardiness. I had some major writer's block this chapter. I would just like to remind everyone that all characters are either 18 or 19 in this fic. Also, this is my first time writing something like this so I'm sorry if it's hard to follow or ends up not making any sense._

**_THE RATING HAS CHANGED TO 'M' FOR SEXUAL CONTENT!_**

**_-Jae_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Midoriya)**

It's been quite a few days since the game of capture the flag, our first week of vacation flying by. Nothing of note really happened. Todoroki, Asui, Iida, Uraraka, and I spent our days in a steady routine. In the morning we would meet up in the commons and have breakfast together, then we would play a few games of pole or play a board game together, then spend the rest of the morning talking among ourselves. In the afternoon we would eat lunch together on the beach, listening to the waves crash into the land. After, we would go for a swim and play in the surprisingly warm water before playing a game of either volleyball or badminton.

We would eat dinner together as a whole class in the commons and spend the rest of the night socializing with each other. After everyone has left back to their bungalows, me and Todoroki would go into the library and read together. We were currently reading a book called 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. It was certainly interesting. Todoroki would read it aloud and I would sit next to him and listen. We would read until we got too tired to even keep our eyes open. We would walk back to our room, one of us taking the couch and the other taking the bed, and would go to sleep. Normally, a few others would join our group at various points throughout the day.

Currently, me and my friends were walking down the street of the busy city. We decided to get a change of scenery and do a little shopping before the end of our vacation. "Alright, I have a good one, would you rather lose the ability to lie or believe everything you were told?" Asui says, continuing the game we were playing.

"Hm, that would be a hard one. Having the ability to lie is a great asset to being a hero. Let's say you needed to calm a civilian down who is close to death, you would have to lie to them and tell them they were alright. However, if you believe everything you are told it would be quite easy for a villain to deceive you." Iida explains, using his trademark hand gestures. "I think I would have to go with losing the ability to lie."

"I agree with that." Uraraka says, the rest of us nod. "Would you rather know how you die or when you die?"

I was about to answer when a loud crashing sound diverted our attention to a small store. "Help! Please, I'm being robbed!" An elderly lady in an apron yelled as she pointed to a masked man who had just ran out of a small building. We all glance at each other before jumping into action, Iida uses his quirk as he runs after the thief. I jump up, activating One For All, the power that surged from my legs made me jump a lot higher than I would of been able to normally. I land on the opposite side of the criminal, cutting him off. Uraraka and Todoroki appear to the left of him while Tsu hung off the building to the right of him, a few feet above. We have successfully trapped him in all directions.

"Heroes!" He screams. "I've never seen you before so you can't be that good!" He raises his hand up, flames emerging from it. "Five against one, huh? Seems a little overkill for a petty robber, don'cha think?" I narrow my eyes, he has a fire based emitter quirk. Hopefully, he isn't very skilled with it. Fire quirks can be incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands.

He sent a directed blast straight towards Asui, it almost looked like a flamethrower. She quickly hopped and dodged the attack, she used her long tongue as a rope as she spiraled it around him, capturing the robber.

I look up to investigate the possible damage to the building, but only a sign caught fire. Todoroki uses his ice in order to put out the fire before it spreads. My eyes widen as I see what the sign was for. It read '_Hickle's Fried Chicken and Booze_' and was shaped in the silhouette of a chicken. Was this the burning chicken Madame Lulu talked about? Or was it just a coincidence? I look around at the crowd that had started to form. I scan the faces, was the person I was supposed to spend forever with somewhere in the sea of people?

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and turn to see Todoroki looking at me. "We were quite the team out there, although we didn't do much and it was mainly Asui, I think we all worked together incredibly well." He says, smiling down at me. I nod my head in agreement.

Could the person I'm destined to be with be one of my friends? Could it be him? I shake my head. No, that's ridiculous.

After the police came to take the criminal away, we met up with the others who came to the city with us. "I wonder if we'll be on the news tonight?" Uraraka asks excitedly, after telling the 'totally awesome' story to Kaminari and Mina. "I don't think I saw any cameras, it was all really quick. She adds, answering her own question. "Hey, why do you two have so many bags?" The Zero Gravity user gestures towards the 8 large brown paper bags next to Ashido and Kaminari.

"They're for tonight. We decided to have a bonfire on the beach! We just needed to get a few supplies for s'mores and stuff." The pink girl responds. I understand that there are twenty of us on the island but I doubt we need that much food. I decide it would be best to not question it and start heading to get on the ferry, Todoroki following behind.

The day turned to night on the small island, we all gathered by the fire that Todoroki started. I sat in the sand next to him and Uraraka. There was a large beach towel with all the ingredients for s'mores laid out a few feet away from the large group. "Alright everyone! Me and Kaminari brought something back from the city!" Ashido yelled, gesturing to the large paper bags. I knew they weren't filled with just food. She walks over and pulls out a glass bottle with clear liquid being held within it. She pulled out another 4 large bottles of the stuff. Then a few glass bottles filled with a dark substance. Somehow, these two had illegally bought alcohol. A whole lot of it. How did they buy this stuff? They were still about a year from being the legal age. None of the teens were 20 yet, the oldest of the bunch still being quite a few months away. "I also got some soda to mix in with the vodka." She pulls out 6 cases of soda. I wonder how the two of them managed to carry all of this on the ferry.

"Way to go Mina!" We all take a few minutes to make our drinks. I know this isn't the first time the pair has pulled off this stunt, but it was the first me and a few others were in attendance. There had been plenty of parties held back at the dorms throughout the years, me and Todoroki usually just stayed up in one of our rooms and studied together. Iida would sometimes join us, stating that he would turn his cheek to the event but wouldn't join in. Sometimes Ojiro and Asui would join as well but those times were rare, they probably just ended up staying in their rooms.

"We should drink tonight." Todoroki says from beside me. I look over at him, a bit shocked. "We won't drink that much, just a little to say we tried it once." He smiles at me warmly and I nod my head. How could I say no to such an adorable man?

We grab two of the pre-made drinks and tap the red plastic cups together. "Cheers!" I say, taking the tiniest sip. It burned going down my throat and tasted atrocious. I tried to hide the disgust on my face as we go to sit down by the fire.

"Everybody has a drink? Good! Let's play a game!" Kaminari yells. "We're going to play never have I ever. We will go around the circle one by one, when it's your turn you have to say something you've never done. The people who have done that thing will take a big gulp of their drink. When you reach the bottom of your cup go grab another one!"

"How will we know who wins? Do people get eliminated?" Kirishima asks.

"Hmm, why don't we give everyone a 2 cup limit? Once you finish 2 drinks, you're out. Each cup has 3 shots in it so in order to get out you would of had to drink a total of 6 shots." Mina adds. We all agree to the rules and we begin. "Never have I ever…" she thinks for a moment, letting the anticipation build. Normally, these kinds of games would be really nerve racking, but I doubt I'll be drinking a lot since I haven't done much. "...eaten a whole pizza by myself." I see a few people bring their cups up to their mouths,but not many. The most surprising one out of all of them was Yaoyorozu.

Next was Sero. "Never have I ever stolen anything." No one takes a sip. "Mineta, you liar!" he yells, throwing a fist full of dirt towards the purple menace.

"There should be a penalty for lying!" Hagakure yells. We look over towards Ashido, she was the one to put the rules in place so it was fitting that she decided.

"Yeah, if you lie and are caught then you have to chug the whole cup!" Ashido responds. I groan, I have a really bad feeling about this.

A few more people went, Mineta was out pretty quickly and went back to his room, sulking over the fact he was the first one to lose. I've only had to take a few drinks but I could already feel the effects of the vodka. I felt a little slower than usual and was a little light headed.

It was Kaminari's turn. "Never have I ever rejected someone before." I blush slightly at the statement. If I didn't take a drink, would Uraraka call me out on it? Would Tsu? I can't risk it so I take a swing of the liquid, Todoroki closely following. When I bring my cup down, I notice all eyes on me.

"Who would like a Deku like you?" Kaachan says, a sadistic smile on his face. Although we have become good friends, he still loves to tease me. The blush on my face deepens. I shift my eyes over to Uraraka who had the same deep blush on her face.

"Oh.. um… well…" I can't find the words. I mutter for a little bit, my unintelligible words slurred slightly. After a few minutes, I think everyone found it best to just give up on trying to get an answer out of me.

Most of the class went, Todoroki was already on his second cup and I only had another drink or two left in my first one. "Never have I ever kissed someone..." Hagakure says shyly. I take another swing with a majority of the class. I noticed Todoroki didn't take one. It was a little surprising but something inside of me couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the fact his lips haven't been touched by anyone else's.

It was Uraraka's turn. "Never have I ever…" She looked around. At least I think she did, I couldn't really focus on one spot for very long before it started to get blurry. "Never have I ever liked someone that is the same gender of me." Todoroki sighs from beside me and gets up from his place on the sand.

"I think I need to go rest, my head is starting to feel foggy. Thank you for all the fun, sorry to cut it short." He says. He looks down at me. "Midoriya, could you help me back to our room, if you don't mind." I nod and put one of his arms over my shoulders in order to keep us balanced. I hear a few protests from the crowd but I'm more worried for my friend.

We stumbled through the glass door, I trip over my own feet but Todoroki catches me before I fall to the ground. We laugh a little and slowly making our way towards the couch. We plop down, I'm glad to be off my feet. The room around me is warping, but I don't care. I stare into my friend's beautiful bi-colored eyes. "Wanna know a secret?" He says, somewhat slurred. I nod my head frantically. He gets close to me, leaning forward and stops just a few centimeters away from my ear. I can feel his warm breath as it tickles my ear, my cheeks start heating up. "I…" he begins to say as he places a hand on my thigh. "I love you, Izuku." He places his lips on my neck. I don't move, I don't even breathe. His lips feel so good on my skin.

I give in. I give into these strange feelings, to all these urges. The alcohol in my system is probably helping, but I know these feelings are real. I grab his face and bring it back up so I'm looking in his eyes again. I smile before kissing him. Our lips dance with each other as he lifts me up onto his lap. This is happening. It's really happening. "Mmmm…" I moan. This feels so amazing, my body feels weightless.

He bites my lower lip and slides his tongue into my mouth. I move my hands through his hair, rocking my hips back and forth as I feel a bulge start to form underneath me. "Izuku…" he moans my name as he moves to bite down on my neck. My name sounds so amazing coming out of his mouth, I want to hear him say it over and over and over again. I tilt my head back, expanding the space for him to bite and nibble. My body feels like it's on fire, every touch, every sound, it builds to the warmth growing inside. "Hhaaa…. Nhgg." I rock a little faster on his lap.

He kisses up my neck, trailing up my face onto my cheek and to my mouth. His hands move along my back, all while bucking his hips upward, moving with the motions of my body. The friction makes me want to scream. "T-Todoroki…hah...ahh." I gasp. He grabs my ass and picks me up, I wrap around my legs his waist, shoving my tongue in his mouth, exploring the space. He tastes like sugar and vodka.

He walks to the back of the room, setting me down at the foot of the bed. I lay on my back as he falls on top of me. He grabs my shirt and pulls it over my head. I grip his, struggling to get it off of him. "...Off… take it…" He pecks me on the lips, a smile on his flushed face. He takes off the top clothing, exposing his defined torso. He moves back in, flicking his tongue against my ear. The action sends a shiver down my spine. He kisses down my neck and chest, only stopping for a moment to bite my collar bone. He continues down, every kiss feeling better than the last. He stops once he gets to my jeans.

He looks up at me, his hands on the hem. "Do you mind if I…?" he stops, probably as embarrassed as I am thinking of what he's asking. I swallow the saliva in my mouth and quickly nod a response. He smiles as he slips off the lower clothing from me, exposing my stiff member. He grips it and starts pumping up and down, his eyes never leaving mine. The pleasure is overwhelming, it feels like I'm in heaven. He drops his head and takes it in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as his tongue spirals around it.

"Oh.. oh Shoto." I manage to let out, I tilt my head back, enjoying the moment. He continues to blow me, going nice and slow. "Haaa… ah." I grip the blanket, trying to gain some sort of control "Shoto… yes!" I cry out, completely out of breath, he moans from below. I feel like I'm going to explode as he goes faster. How is he so good at this?

"I'm… I'm…. Ahh!" I fill his mouth with the white sticky substance and my body goes limp. I see him wiping his mouth, the most adorable smile on his face, before everything goes black.


	8. I'm sorry

This work will be discontinued.

I would first like to thank everyone for all their support in this story. It made me so happy every time I saw a notification pop up stating I got a new favorite, follow, or review. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you, thank you, and thank you!

Second, I want to say I am not proud of this work. I know I can write so much better than this. I tried to rush things and I got pretty sloppy. There isn't a single chapter that I can say I am satisfied with. I apologize for that. Honestly I feel I rushed the whole process and that became more apparent the further the story went along.

The previous chapter, Chapter 7, was what started this journey. I had the idea of the boys drunkenly hooking up and falling in love. However, I didn't take the time to truly plan out where I wanted to take this idea. The plan was to have them fall in love over a summer vacation (Which was already flawed because in Japan their summer break is in the middle of the academic year, a fact I knew going into this but didn't connect the two dots.) and then follow them into their first year as pro heroes. I had specific plot points that I knew I wanted to happen (ex, the plane ride, the hook up, Madame Lulu.) and had started foreshadowing other plot points (eventually Melissa would join the hero agency and Deku would have a working replica of the bracelet she had made and he used in the movie.) It was an ambitious idea and I should have outlined everything and wrote a first draft before even posting the first chapter.

As the story went along, it got harder to fix and I soon became unmotivated to write. Writing became more of a chore than a fun hobby. I also find it hard to write while working full time and attending college. I had other ideas that I was more passionate about and am currently writing another story with much better writing and direction (TodoDeku with Villain!Todoroki). I won't post the story until it is in a state in which I am satisfied with. I can't say how long it will take but I will update you lovely readers when I have published the other. I am much more passionate about this story and am really taking my time to make sure it is the best it can be.

Once again, thank you for all the wonderful support.

-Jae


End file.
